Conventionally, a deadbolt is engaged or disengaged by a user or operator turning a knob (when operating the door from the “inside”) or using a key (when operating the door from the “outside”). A would-be intruder cannot disengage the deadbolt from the outside except by use of the proper key. This is in contrast to a spring bolt lock, which allows the lock to retract by applying force to the bolt itself. A deadbolt therefore is often used to provide additional security, making unauthorized entry more difficult. However, in conventional systems, a deadbolt is only engaged when the user or operator performs the additional step of manually engaging the deadbolt, whether by knob or key.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in locks that engage the deadlock automatically, thereby improving security of the door latch assembly.